Did You Love Her?
by Mariano's-twins
Summary: Remus loved another before Tonks. He held anothers hand, he wiped away anothers tears before he did so for Tonks. Remus Lupin loved another before Tonks. And he vowed never to forget her. His heart belonged to another...once upon a time. RLNT Oneshot


"Olivia..." I stared at the picture. A petite, much to her dislike, girl with long mud brown hair and bright blue eyes had her thin arms wrapped tightly around a much younger version of myself as I gave her a piggyback ride. Her thin frammed glasses sat percariously at the end of her nose and her face was alight with a radiant smile. I noticed I too was smiling. I was so care free. I remembered the way she had gotten me to smile, it wasn't that hard really, she just had to be in the room and I was happy.

I loved her.

"Hey, Remus, who's she?" Nymphadora Tonks walked less the gracefully into the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld place. Her bright pink hair in waves and her eyes were a lovely shade of green.

Everytime I looked at her, all I could think about was Olivia.

"An old friend of mine" I told her quietly.

"What was her name?" Nymphadora had always been so curious. I loved her for it, don't get me wrong. I loved her...just not like i had loved Olivia.

"Olivia Bayers" I told her, Tonks smiled. I could tell she was still welling with questions. I smiled, letting her know it was alright to ask.

"Was she your girl-girlfriend?" I'd never known Tonks to stutter. My smile faded at her words.

"At one time" I told her, Tonks frowned, I could almost see her mind swarming with questions.

"What's her story?" It was such a blunt question, so to the point that it frightened me. What was Olivia Bayers story? But I knew what Tonks meant, what was Our story.

"Olivia was Sirius' friend before she was mine, she was a hufflepuff, much to everyone's suprise. Her and Sirius were friends until forth year when she became mine and James' friend as well. We started going out in seventh year and we...ended our relationship a year before Voldmeort died. Not much to it" I stated. I hated putting it so blankly, so blandly. There was a story, one I didn't care to share with Tonks though.

"If I may ask, why did you two end? You seemed so happy..." Tonks voice wondered off. I looked at her, frowning slightly, keeping my saddness at bay.

"We were...we were engaged...she was pregnant...we were very happy, she was okay with me being what I am and she was...everything to me." I said quietly, I don't know why I was telling all of this to the girl I loved. I don't know why I was spilling my love for another woman to her. That I would have been a father, I would have been married. I don't know why I told her...but I did.

"What happened though" Tonks persisted, she didn't seem as affected by what I was telling her. I was relieved slightly, but that didn't change her question. The God awful truth of my intire story. I still remembered that night...

"Remus..." James Potter stood in my doorway, tears cascaded down his cheeks freely.

"James? What's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

"Ol-Olivia...she was t-taken" James sobbed.

"By who, who took her?" I asked my friend, James just shook his head. "Who, James!?"

"A-a pack of...werewolves" James said between chocked sobs.

"When!? Where!?" I demanded of my best friend. James shook his head.

"They didn't kidnap her, Remus, they took her away so they could...kill her and...and your child" James had calmed slightly, I sat in shock as his words drifted past my ears and through my mind.

"Why?" It was the only thing my impaired brain could think of to say.

"Blood...mixed blood...animal blood...unpure" James rattled on and began to cry once more. But this time:

I joined him.

"She died" I told Tonks simply. Tonks came to sit on my lap, I didn't mind. She could do as she wished. But as she reached forward and clasped the cool golden ring on the chain around my neck, I snatched it from her reach.

"That was her's?" Tonks asked, I nodded simply, fingering the ring myself. Tonks moved her hand across my chest, letting her palm land upon my left brest, over my heart.

"Was this hers?" She inquired.

My heart almost stopped. Memories of Olivia rushed through me, her voice, her laugh, her smile, her eyes...Olivia in general. The woman I had loved for so many years. She had promised me we would see each other again if one of us did not make it. She had promised. And i had as well. My heart would forever belong to her, but, Olivia perhaps could lend my shattered heart to Tonks...maybe...maybe I could be happy...

Maybe I could be happy again.

"Not anymore" I whispered to Tonks. Olivia Bayers, my love, my friend, my hope and heart to carry on... she would have smiled.


End file.
